1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checksum writing method and a checksum checking apparatus, and more specifically, to a method of calculating and writing a checksum for a memory and an apparatus which checks a checksum used in a system having a microcomputer and a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus that uses a microcomputer also uses a programmable storage medium, such as a ROM or flash memory. When a problem arises in an apparatus or it is necessary to check information on programs in the memory, a checksum is checked.
Previously, in order to check if the checksum was correct, the apparatus had to be dismantled and a checksum value printed on the outside of the memory had to be verified. A considerable amount of time is required to dismantle and reassemble an apparatus, and moreover the apparatus or product may be damaged.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to write and check a checksum in a memory without dismantling the associated apparatus.